Morthen Orden'Ath Ildor
; Steelhelm, Etrand | age = | race = Human | game = yes | voice = Exylis (2012) | designer = Ildor (originally) Zsolt Tóth (later appearences) | first = Alternate World | religion = }} Morthen Orden'Áth Ildor ( ) - usually known just as Ildor - is a Human Ranger, who was originally a foreigner to the Ways of Darkness franchise - lifted from Alternate World, but is now considered a canon character by the creator. Biography (Ways of Darkness) Little is known about Ildor, except that he was born in Steelhelm, and joined Gnarog during the same time Nemezish did. Appearences Origins in the Alternate World FRPG Ildor was originally introduced in 2007, on the Alternate World FRPG. In the "Lower Dimension" (real-world, Earth), Ildor was a nobleman who died during World War I, most likely killed in action. His real name is never given, but due to his noble status, it is almost certain that he was European, and his origins were probably in the Austro-Hungarian Empire or Great Britain. He first encountered Gnarog and Nemezish walking into their camp. He was quickly given clothing, and took part in a bison-hunt. However, his time with Gnarog and Nemezish was short-lived. He soon left them, and lived with vulture-men. After Gnarog and Nemezish went to find him, he confronted them, claiming that Gnarog is a barbarian. However, he did kiss Nemezish's forehead, causing Gnarog to be more angry than ever before. Story-wise, that was when Ildor's time in AW timeline of ended, due to the player being too busy. He did not die, but it's unknown what happened to him next. Ildor's personality was aristocratic yet rational, though somewhat cowardly. He is fond of mushrooms, and skilled at archery. Alternate World, the game Ildor is a human warrior-thief. While no information is given on his real origins, his personality remains almost the same, though he is more cowardly. Apart from a thief named Aya, Ildor is the only character who can use bows. Early in the game, he is very useful with his powerful physical attacks, but in late-game, he is pretty useless, when the strongest bosses heal themselves a lot and have powerful spells. Early in the game, Ildor is talkactive, but after disappearing and being rescued by Gnarog, he doesn't talk, marking the fact that even though he is still around, he has became irrelevant to the story, overshadowed by Stephanus and Dermaglen as Gnarog's main companions. After the game ends, it is said that he continued his life of treasure-hunting. The first appearance of the treasure-hunter Ildor, replacing the earlier nobleman Ildor. Ways of Darkness, the FRPG Ildor was introduced to the Ways of Darkness franchise the Summer of 2012. His noble origins were permanently removed, and from this point on, he would be always treated as a treasure-hunter in the franchise. Ways of Darkness, the 2012 game ldor is a human ranger. "I was born in Steelhelm. A boring place. It's nothing but stone walls and snow everywhere. I never liked that place. But I never liked staying at one place either. I guess that's why I love treasure hunting. You never know what exotic places you may visit." - Ildor's reply, when asked by the player about his homeland. Ildor plays a relatively greater role in here than in his previous appearances, and is more talkative. He seems rather trolly, enjoys mocking people, but is a little bit cowardly. He is quick to raise his voice when he doesn't like something, but seems to be the smartest member of the party, the first to figure out secrets and mysteries. When asked by the player about where did he meet Gnarog, Nemezish, Ladislaus and Stephanus, he replies "I was looking for a minauture golden statue of a minotaur. Then I accidentally stumbled upon Gnarog and Nemezish. Then we stubmled upon Stephanus and Ladislaus at some ancient temple's ruins... good times...". Ways of Darkness, the 2013 game Ildor was planned to appear in the game, but as the game never made it beyond planning stage, nothing was produced. Category:Humans Category:Rangers